pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy
Lana |gender = MaleAs SM093 aired a few months after the announcements of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, only male Eevee has a zigzag pattern at the end of his tail |debut = Where is Eevee Going? EP1 |episodecaught = We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! |location = With Lana |caughtwhere = Hau'oli City Beachfront }} This Eevee, nicknamed Marin or Sandy, is a -type Pokémon owned by Lana, who stars Where is Eevee Going? mini-segments, and eventually made his proper main series debut in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends in the episode We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!. Personality Since his debut, Sandy is curious, naive and upbeat, frequently greeting others around him amiably or sniffing in an inquisitive manner, but he can also come off as inconsiderate, such as unintentionally scaring a Wimpod while chasing it and causing a Pyukumuku to punch him away. He is also quite gluttonous as he always gets exhilarated upon seeing any type of food. Thanks to his past experiences with Mantine, Sandy himself became an expert swimmer which evenly matches his best friend and teammate Brionne. Also, Sandy loves the ocean as he loves to swim, play in the water and Matine Surfing in it, especially doing those activities with Brionne and Lana. Sandy cares deeply for his friends and would go out of his way for them, shown when his close friend Mantine with other Mantine were captured by Team Rocket. Also, Sandy developed a close friendship with Shaymin and Snowy. Much like Brionne as Popplio, Sandy was also saved from Team Skull by Lana as he took an instant liking to her for her kind act. Also, Sandy is very close and loyal to Lana. In addition, Sandy is close with his trainer family, especially Harper and Sarah. Biography Once a nameless Eevee, Sandy was walking along happily by the docks until he got hungry eyeing a bowl of food. Sandy started eating until a Houndour appeared angry at the Evolution Pokémon for eating its food and was soon chased by the Houndour, after failing to make amends with it. Managing to lose the Darkness Pokémon in a crowd of people Sandy found himself on a boat, brushing his bangs away from his eyes he marveled at the view of the big blue ocean. When a Wailord shaking the ship reveals where he was, Sandy was revealed to be sleeping inside one of crates, which fell into the sea. Once he wakes up, Sandy begins to panic and is about to drown after falling from the now sinking crate he was in, but is rescued by a Mantine, who soon takes Sandy to a safer destination. As he and Mantine are almost near the land, they had a little fun doing a stunt on the medium wave, where they happens to passed by the boat where Lana’s father is, who witnessed them. Eventually, they found Melemele Island where Sandy can be dropped there at its beach, as they bidding each other a farewell. Sandy soon notices and chases a Wimpod for just want a talk with it. Although unable to fit himself to the cave where Wimpod manage to hide there, Sandy notices the Nanab berries on the top of the island’s forest trees above the beach by luck. Later after waking up and eating fruits he found for a breakfast, Sandy unknowingly to be rude while greeting a Pyukumuku, ended up being uppercut by it. When one of the water balloons caught Sandy in the air and the Pyukumuku who punched him, Sandy found the source of these baloon comes from Lana's Popplio, whose with Ash's Pikachu and the rest of their Alola Pokémon friends, and finally meet them. While swimming with Popplio, Sandy's swimming revealed to be improved thanks to his advance experiences with Mantine, and Popplio was impressed. However, while playing with their friends, Sandy accidentally hits one of the back spikes behind Kiawe's Turtonator, which will explode in being touched. Although only Sandy, Pikachu, Sophocles' Togedemaru and Kiawe's Marowak got hit instead, just as the Alolan Marowak scolds Sandy about touching Turtonator’s explosive spikes, it cut short when Sandy, Marowak and their friends noticed in laughter that Pikachu revealed to only have head-burn instead of full body burn. Sandy later brought the fruits from the tree to have lunches with his friends. In afternoon, as his friends needs to return to their trainer after bidding a goodbye and promise to meet again somewhere, Sandy feels tired and lonely at the same time. But due to the night will rise, Sandy began to sleep for tomorrow to find where his friends come from across Alola.Where is Eevee Going? Sandy was eating some berries in his cave before trying to make friends with a Fufrou but it got annoyed with him. After the Fufrou left with its trainer, Sandy thought about his new friends he made before and decided to find them. While looking through town, Sandy saw Popplio in the arms of her trainer, Lana, then followed them into the store they were going to. Sandy greeted a Persian, who has caused some trouble for Ash and his friends in the past, believing to be a new friend but soon realizes that its not his friend when it attacked him then ran away. Sandy, who is hiding from the Persian, was dragged by Popplio, who saw him being chased and left her trainer to help him, which made him happy to see one of his new friends again. However, Sandy unknowingly left his tail open in the bush they were hiding in which the Persian noticed. Being discovered by the Persian, Sandy and Popplio ran as fast as they could but they got away, after Popplio used Aqua Jet. Sandy and Popplio landed in the stream but they were pleased that they were no longer being chased then swam away. After ending up on the beach in the outskirts of the city, Sandy see some Pokémon, who belong to Team Skull, that he wanted to be friends with then Tackle them which got them mad. After Team Skull shows up to check on their Pokémon, Sandy was pulled around by Rapp, who wanted him for herself, and Tupp, who wanted him to make him popular with girls. However, Sandy was saved when Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles and Ash, who been looking for Popplio, showed up as Pikachu used Quick Attack to get the Team Skull Grunts to let go of him with Popplio catching him before falling into the sand. Sandy joined Popplio in greeting Lana then Tackles his other new friends, minus Turtonator and Marowak, in affection as he was happy to see them again which surprises their trainers that their already friends with him. While Rapp and Tupp still argued about who gets to keep him, Sandy was grabbed by Lana and witnesses Ash yelling at them that they were not giving him to either of them due to not treating him right. Inspired by Popplio and Lana's determination to protect him, Sandy decided to battle Team Skull as he jumped onto some Water-Type Pokémon to get on top of the waves created by Popplio newly learned Surf then used Double-Edge to send the Team Skull Grunts blasting off. Sandy was praised by Popplio and his friends for his efforts. After Kiawe, who was also looking for Popplio, arrived at the site, Sandy and Popplio were praised by Lana for their teamwork then they both played in the water together. Having already bonded with her, Sandy accepts Lana's offer to go with her as he wants to be with her and his friends, especially Popplio, then was caught in a Dive Ball. Sandy was brought to his new home and meets Lana's family then was given a haircut to help him see better which pleases him.SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Sandy met Popplio's friend and mentor Primarina, who just evolved from Brionne. He joined in on the training between Popplio and Primarina. Later at night, Sandy joined his trainer to watch her and Popplio practice. In the morning, before Ida left, Sandy watched his best friend Popplio blew a giant bubble balloon just as she evolved into Brionne. Afterwards, Sandy watched Ash prepare for his grand trial and later joined his trainer when returning.SM106SM109 Sandy later participated in a movie with his trainer.SM113 Sandyt later joined Lana on her Ultra Guardians mission to stop the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa from stealing Z-Crystals.SM114 After arriving with its friends at windy Malie City, Meltan and Sandy begin to cause trouble after seeing a line of Eevee, much to Lana’s chagrin. When Shaymin tries to get Mallow’s purchased bandanna that got flew away by a powerful wind, Meltan and Sandy follows and helps it. Though Team Rocket ambushes them afterwards, the only thing they forget to remember that Meltan can eat their Meltan trap, but both Meltan, Shaymin and Sandy are being ambushed upon escaping, so both Sandy and Meltan fights the Team Rocket off while protecting Shaymin until Ash, Mallow and Lana arrived. While Shaymin heals Sandy who got hit by Sludge Bomb from James' Mareanie, Meltan uses a new move Headbutt, immune to Mareanie’s -type attack, with Sandy does the final blow before Stufful and Bewear drags Team Rocket away.SM117 Known moves Voice actresses *Wakana Kingyo (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Although it wasn't told, it was quickly revealed that this Eevee, Sandy is a male, not just his early hairstyle and upbeat personality, due to mostly ever since Eevee species’ late gender differences reveal on the tip of their tail in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. *Before his actual capture, a promotional poster and the first opening theme featuring Sandy strongly implied that he was to be captured by Ash due to Sandy being seen in both shots near the trainer until Lana captured him instead. **The poster was later updated just to reflect on his new hairstyle, but he's still next to Ash. *Sandy is similar to the human main characters Serena and Lillie such as receiving newer hairstyles in certain episodes onwards. *Sandy being owned by Lana was foreshadowed by his past experience with Mantine. *Sandy and Snowy are the only main nicknamed Pokémon in Sun & Moon. *The name Nagisa means calm beach in Japanese. *Sandy is the first Pokémon to be caught in a Dive Ball in the anime. **His capture also marks the longest duration between one of Ash's female friends' first and second captures, taking a 99 episode gap. *Sandy can be somewhat similar to Ash's Totodile, in term of being both upbeat Pokémon who are caught in special Poké Ball respectively, and even closely relating to any sort of -type related from their either encounters and their trainers who has one of them. *Sandy can be also a polar opposite to Ash's Scraggy, due to both always greet with certain attacks (Tackle and Headbutt respectively) rudely, but their traits are different, whereas Scraggy is very intimidating on purpose, while Sandy is very affectionately naive, but unknowing to him rude. *Sandy is the third Eeveelution to be caught by a traveling companion of Ash's. However, he is so far the only one of them to have not evolved. **The first Eeveelution being May's Glaceon and the second being Serena's Sylveon. Gallery Using Double-Edge SM099.png Sandy and his best friend Brionne as Popplio giving each other a high-five SM099 20.png Sandy with Lana's family Sandy.png Sandy greeting Misty & Brock Sandy happy.jpg{!}} Sandy smiling SM102 9.png Sandy Mantine Surfing Beach Lana.jpg Sandy, his best friend and trainer at the beach SM109 Lana & Her Pokemon get shock.jpg Sandy, his best friend and trainer electrocuted by Pikachu. Lana & Pokemon.png Sandy with his best friend and trainer Lana Brionne Surf.png Sandy and his best friend Brionne surfing together. SM113 15.png Sandy with his two close friends Shaymin and Snowy SM113.png SM113 19.png Sandy with Lana Sandy and Meltan.jpg Meltan and Sandy protecting Shaymin Shaymin, Sandy and Meltan.jpg Sandy with Meltan and Shaymin Shaymin_Aromatherapy.png Sandy being cured by Shaymin's aromatherapy SM117.png Sandy being saved by Shaymin SM117-everyone in Malie city.jpg Sandy & Lana.png SM 117 3.png SM 117 8.png Sandy vs Mareanie }} References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Anime Eeveelution Category:Male anime Pokémon